Referring to FIG. 1, Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M445188 discloses a conventional optical fiber connector device 1 which includes a housing 11, a seat unit 12 removably connected with the housing 11, a connecting unit 13 disposed in the seat unit 12, a fixing unit threadedly connected to the housing 11, and a dust-proof cover 15.
Since a surrounding wall 121 and a cover 122 of the seat unit 12 of the optical fiber connector device 1 are designed to be individual elements and engageable with each other, the assembly of the connecting unit 13 therewith is simplified, without the need for welding, so that deformation and other effects caused by heat from welding can be avoided.
However, in the conventional optical fiber connector device 1, not only does the seat unit 12 need to be assembled with the connecting unit 13, the seat unit 12 and the housing 11 also need to undergo assembly. This not only makes the assembly process more time and effort-consuming, but also causes dimensional tolerance to accumulate due to the large number of requisite components, which negatively affects the transmission efficiency and water-resistance of the optical fibers.